How to Get the Most Out of University - Amelia Ellis
In my research, I found a wide variety of student resources that are very helpful in getting the most out of university. The sites below provide insight into looking ahead to graduate school, time management, and work/life balance, all of which are important in optimizing our experience as U of T students. Looking Ahead to Graduate School University of Toronto. "Frequently Asked Questions." University of Toronto School of Graduate Studies. www.sgs.utoronto.ca/prospectivestudents/Pages/Frequently-Asked-Questions.aspx (accessed November 28, 2016). While the class is largely in their first year of university, and far away from needing to make concrete decisions about graduate school, being generally informed about graduate admissions is always helpful for those considering it. The U of T School of Graduate Studies’ Frequently Asked Questions Page provides extensive information on the process. It covers everything from admission requirements, application information and deadlines, recommendation letters, financial aid and more. Being the general page for graduate studies, it links to particular “graduate units” that can provide program-specific information. Evaluating the School of Graduate Studies as a source of information on admissions, it is by far the most reliable. Because it comes directly from the source, it is the most likely to be entirely accurate. Getting particulars about, for example, grade requirements and deadlines, from a secondary source, leaves room for error, where this FAQ page minimizes it. Time Management University of Oxford. "Managing Your Workload." University of Oxford. www.ox.ac.uk/students/academic/guidance/skills/time?wssl=1 (accessed November 28, 2016). This time management page was created by Oxford University and is designed to provide advice for students on using their time effectively in pursuit of success at university. Unarguably one of the top universities in the world, Oxford is among the best sources for time management tips, with incredible insight and authority into academic success. The page itself is also very engaging, with videos, flow charts and graphs conveying their points in a highly visual manner. The diagrams cover a wide range of tips, like prioritizing different assignments, using aids like calendars and lists, and personal skills like attitude framing techniques and minimizing distractions. The videos feature advice from students, staff, and even a professional time management trainers who discuss everything from extra-curriculars to essay writing in science subjects. Work/Life Balance - Staying Active University of Toronto. "Athletics." Athletics & Recreation. www.athletics.utoronto.ca (accessed November 28, 2016). Physical activity is a key ingredient in university life to stay happy, healthy and motivated. The University of Toronto Athletics website provides information on athletic opportunities ranging from drop-in yoga classes to varsity teams. The site is very inclusive, with an option that will suit virtually every U of T student. For serious athletes, they can find details on the university’s 70 varsity teams. For those interested in intramurals, there are sites for each campus’s offerings. Information on all drop-in and registered fitness programs is provided, from Aquafit to Zumba. For those who just want to use the facilities, all 5 athletic centres’ offerings are broken down so students can find the gym, court or pool that best suits them. Staying active is one of the most effective ways to maintain balance in university, which is key to academic success. This activity can look very different from student to student, and the U of T Athletics page makes it easy for everyone to find what is right for them.